PMD: Twisted Hearts
by Insomniac Cookies
Summary: A teenage girl finds herself in a new body in a world that she had never even heard of. Discovering her forgotten past while trying to save the Pokémon world isn't easy, but she's going to do it. Only because someone may or may not be planning on killing her if she doesn't, though. Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: **First fanfic ever. Wish me luck? Please forgive any spelling errors; I'm on a tablet.

* * *

><p>I smiled lightly, sitting down in front of a fire. A small pichu shyly poked me, surrouonded by other various pokémon. I turned my attention to the small group, already knowing what they would ask me. "Okay, then. It's too cold for you all to be playing outside, what with this blizzard and all. Would you like me to tell you the story of how my partner and I saved the world?" They all nodded eagerly, sitting down and getting comfortable. It was a long story, after all. "Hey, would you like to join us?" I asked my partner, who was at the other end of the room with a smile on her face as well. "Let me see... Oh, yes. Now I recall..."<p>

* * *

><p>A shadowed figure floated in front of me in a world of pure black, staring at me with an unforgiving crimson gaze. All I could see were those eyes, watching my every move. Not that I was doing much, though. For some reason, it decided to speak to me. Some terrifying nightmare, huh?<p>

_'Well, human, it seems as though my Council has chosen you for a very delicate task.'_ The figure's eyes flashed briefly, and it continued. _'I do not approve of this, however. If you fail to do so, however, I shall rid my land of you. Permanently.'_ I was very confused, of course, and was about to send a flurry of questions its way when it finally clicked in my mind as to what it was going to do.

"So basically you're stripping me of my life and dumping me in some random world and threatening to kill me if I don't do exactly what you say? Yeah, I'll pass, thanks." I didn't want to leave my life! Well, of course I didn't. "Excuse me, whatever you are, but what exactly are you throwing me into?" Hey, if I didn't have a choice, I was going to get some details. It didn't look like it was giving me a choice, either, so I went with it.

_'Exactly, human. I am 'throwing you into' a world filled with creatures like myself. You will have no memory of this conversation, or of your human life.' _It looked like it was grinning, if it could do that. Or it was just my rather wild imagination playing tricks on me. Either way, I didn't like where this was going.

"What? No. Nope, no way, absolutely not. Of course, since you're so high-and-mighty, you'll do it anyway." There it was again, that creepy grinning look. Yep, totally gonna lose all my memories and be dumped into a world full of _ it_. "If this involves some sort of transformation, make me something awesome, all right? Not that you'd listen to a human. Oh, no! It's human scum! Whatever shall we do, council?" I shot it a glare, withholding a smirk at my last statement- or, more rather, insult.

Okay, maybe I had gone a bit far. Its eyes flashed again, and I swear it was considering killing me. _'Listen, human. I could kill you by merely wishing it, so hold your tongue. The Council chose you, so be grateful, little Rattata. Again; I will kill you if you do not do as we say. We will be watching you.' _Yep, maybe a bit overload with the insult. What was a Rattata, anyway? Sounded like, well, a rat, if its name was anything to go off of.

Cue the mysterious music, people, because it just _glowed_ and I felt like passing out for a year or two. Of course, in reality it was shorter than that, but I didn't know that at the time, now did I? I did indeed pass out.

Arceus nodded firmly to himself, happy with his progress in erasing her memories. Now the question was what to turn her into... An Eevee would be nice, but it didn't suit her. Maybe a starter pokémon? No, too common, really. She was rather free-spirited... Of course. That would work perfectly. He closed his eyes and focused on her, beginning the process and finishing just as quickly. He teleported her to where she was going to be found by what the Council had deemed her perfect partner, though he, of course, disagreed to some extent. Now that everything had gone off without a hitch, he left her be as she remained unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Decent? Rate and Review, please!


End file.
